Reinos de Vampiros
by Kayazarami
Summary: El mundo ha quedado dividido en 4 Reinos de Vampiros. Sn embargo, Naraku del Sur tratara de dominarlo por completo. Para ello la princesa heredera de Norte, Kagome, recibirá en su ceremonia un regalo de ojos dorados un tanto peculiar.
1. El juego del Gato y el Ratón

Ante todo, habeis de saber que esta historia tiene dos autoras: Aiduchi y yo. El resto es cosa vuestra: ¡esperamos que os guste!

**Capitulo 1º. El juego del gato y el ratón**

_**Por: Aiduchi**_

Corría y corría por el bosque, a pesar de que corría más que cualquier humano sabía que no tardarían en darle alcance. No recordaba nada solo sentía, tal vez por instinto, que en esa carrera se jugaba su vida. Escuchó un silencioso crujir de ramas y supo con certeza que le estaban rodeando pese a su velocidad,"ellos" no eran humanos y esa carrera era para ellos un simple y condenado juego.

Dejó de correr, solo era un ratón en las zarpas de un gato caprichoso pero demostraría que ese ratón daría mucho juego. Miró a su alrededor, solo había silencio y oscuridad pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que ya estaban pensando en su estrategia. Volvió la cabeza hacía donde creía haber escuchado un ruido. Pero solo era una treta, querían ponerle más nervioso y que cometiese un fallo. Respiro profundamente, en otro momento habría disfrutado con ese frescor de medianoche pero ahora solo pensaba en si tenía alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. De repente, una figura salió de las sombras y….

Un chico de unos 20 años aproximadamente despertó en la mazmorra estaba sudoroso y muy nervioso por culpa de la pesadilla que había tenido pero rápidamente se tranquilizó, no le gustaba estar ahí encerrado pero menos le gustaba demostrar que algo lo alteraba. Intentó quitarse el sudor de la frente con la manga pero luego recordó que tenía las manos encadenadas.

Malditos desgraciados. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho de tenerlo ahí el siempre había sido libre de hacer cuanto quisiera como la luna que lo miraba caprichosa entre las rejas. A pesar de que se sentía un poco celoso de ella le encantaba la luna sobre todo ahora que estaba decreciente, le recordaba a la luna que tenía dibujada en su rostro. No sabía como pero escaparía de esa maldita celda y de esos malditos. Les odiaba, odiaba su tez blanca, sus ojos de pupilas negras, su perfume a muerte y sus colmillos blanquecinos casi siempre chorreantes de sangre humana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El clan del norte siempre ha sido famoso por ser el clan más poderoso de los cuatro clanes vampiricos. Y eso se notaba en lo grande y lo simétrico que era el castillo residencial. Lo llamaban El Castillo de los Perdidos no solo por el hecho de que el clan era bastante sanguinario y cruel sino también porque más de uno había desaparecido misteriosamente del palacio para no volver nunca más. Los pasillos podían convertirse en una trampa mortal para cualquiera que se desviase de su camino. Pero eso no desanimaba a sus ocupantes, se las habían apañado para que al menos una parte del castillo tuviese un código indicador. Un simple jarrón mal colocado, una lámpara de forma rara... solían ser unas pequeñas pistas para aquel que supiese entenderlas.

El clan del Norte él más importante clan de vampiros de la historia presumían también de una peculiaridad del castillo: El comedor principal. No solo era amplio, espacioso y fascinante con esos arcos que sujetaban la bóveda. Tenía además un trono de oro y terciopelo que llegaba casi al techo. En él estaba sentada una persona de pelo largo y negro.

-¡¡Kagome!!Te he dicho que vinieses hace más de media hora.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo su propia sombra

-Sal ahora mismo de mi sombra, no eres una cría.

De repente, apareció una muchacha de pelo azabache y ojos marrones con una capa negra y larga.

-Solo estaba probando esta nueva capa de sombras que acaba de llegar.¿No te parece increíble lo hermosa que es "su queridísima e ilustrísima alteza"?

-Deja de llamarme así sabes que lo odio y más viniendo de mi propia hermana. Además no te he llamado para hablar de capas.

-Si te refieres a lo del otro día no pienso disculparme; Kôuga estaba muy pesado.

-No es eso lo que quiero contarte que, por cierto, un día tenemos que hablar de tus pretendientes sino sobre la tribu neutral.

-¿Te refieres a la tribu de los vampiros magos? Puede que sean muy poderosos pero cualquier vampiro es capaz de dominar dos o tres hechizos

-Han sido aniquilados.

-Es imposible. Siempre se han mantenido alejados de nuestras peleas entre clanes y nadie sacaría ventaja con sus muertes. Es más no extrañaría nada que simplemente se haya descontrolado un hechizo y ya esta.

-Es posible pero debemos ser precavidas y empezar a pensar en tu ceremonia

de princesa vampiro.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Debes. No me importa nada atrasar un poco tu ceremonia por ti, pero si hay una guerra tendrás que empezar a asumir responsabilidades y dejarte de juegos-señalo la capa-y la mejor manera de que se sometan a ti sin discusión esos imbéciles del consejo vampírico es declararte mi heredera.

-Sigo pensando que es una tontería. En los últimos 40 años nadie se ha atrevido a meterse con el Clan del Norte. Y lo de la tribu ha sido un accidente aislado.

-Ojala tengas razón.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Si supiesen cuanto los odiaba probablemente me matarían, no les gustaba la insubordinación ni siquiera por parte de sus esclavos. No les daría la oportunidad de esclavizarlo pero tampoco les daría un motivo para matarlo. Sobreviviría, escaparía y se vengaría. Intentó recordar de donde le venía ese odio ciego pero empezó a dolerle la cabeza y se mareó. Un sonido metálico lo distrajo.

-Vamos a entrar.

Una pareja de vampiros entró en la celda, mientas uno le quitaba las cadenas el otro cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Te vamos a atar con una especie de cuerda a tus manos y a tus pies mientras la tengas, cualquier intento de escapar será completamente nulo-anunció el que llevaba la llave de la celda.

-Cobraría vida como una serpiente y te estrangularía y aunque consiguieses cortarla de nada te serviría-explico el otro a la vez que sacaba una cuerda aparentemente inofensiva.

-¿Adonde me lleváis? ¿Otra vez al interrogatorio?

-Al parecer una persona bastante influyente se ha encaprichado de ti y piensa que deberías estar en otro lugar.

-¿En cuál?-se mordió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

--

Kagome salió corriendo del comedor principal no le había gustado nada lo que le habían contado le hacía sentirse insegura y extrañada ¿Desde cuando tenía su hermana esa mirada tan triste? Intentó recordar; cuando murieron sus padres y tuvo que suplantarlos en el trono pero pronto ambas lo olvidaron. En un mundo de guerras y conspiraciones no había tiempo para llorar al los que se van (NdA: No puedo decir a los muertos porque los vampiros ya están muertos) Ni siquiera en su propia casa podía llorar o demostrar sus sentimientos porque aunque los pasillos y galerías pareciesen vacíos había un buen número de guardianes ocultos en las sombras dispuestos a proteger la fortaleza y recibir de vez en cuando un pequeño dinero de parte de los clanes enemigos por unas pequeñas observaciones. Llegó a su habitación, como su siempre su amada amiga y doncella Sango estaba allí.

-Por tu mirada de preocupación, deduzco que ya te has enterado.

-¿Es que todo el mundo se entera de todo menos yo?

-Si no fueses tan infantil y te tomases en serio tus responsabilidades.

-Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ellas...

-Nunca tienes ganas.

Kagome dirigió una mirada asesina a Sango. Esta por supuesto hizo caso omiso de ella; no tenía ganas de jugar con ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No solo le habían atado las manos y los pies sino que encima le habían vendado los ojos, cualquier persona se habría caído un par de veces y más cuando tenía unos cuantos arañazos, pero él no .Ni siquiera dio signos de agotamiento o esfuerzo en ningún momento. Notó que lo metían en un vehículo, probablemente una pequeña furgoneta, (NdA: Estamos en la época actual) y unas respiraciones. Seguramente otros humanos y animales capturados."Tres humanos y un par de roedores" pensó, tenía el sentido del oído bastante desarrollado y unas 20 horas de carretera para averiguarlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había estado casi toda la noche pensando, sentada en el banco del jardín. Había hablado un poco con Sango y eso le hacía sentirse algo mejor. Pero seguía un poco preocupada no solo sería la princesa que incluía muchas responsabilidades y un montón de protocolo sino que en el futuro tendría que heredar el trono cuando su hermana no estuviese y a ella no le interesaba para nada gobernar. Pero también era consciente de que su hermana no se había casado ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

Estaba atrapada, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a su destino y mejor ahora que no habían demasiados problemas. Pero quedaba el asunto de la "ceremonia" aquello era algo que debía hablar pronto con su hermana. Estaba todavía pensando en sus cosas cuando llegó el amanecer .El sol acarició su piel tímidamente, Kagome volvió a su habitación como los demás vampiros del Clan del Norte, el sol no le afectaba pero no se consideraba estético que la familia real tuviese la piel bronceada, algo solamente reservado para los vampiros de más baja categoría además no le gustaba demasiado estar en el jardín durante el día, le daba la impresión de estar haciendo algo malo. Kikyô observó a su hermana entrar a su habitación.

-Espera un momento, Kagome

-¡Ah! Hola Kikyô.¿Qué quieres?

-¿Lo has pensado?

-Si y aunque no me guste nada tienes toda la razón debo aprender a comportarme y a tener responsabilidades.

-Así me gusta; celebraremos la ceremonia dentro de tres días.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero es que…-se extraño.

-Pues claro ahora no hay mucho que hacer y pronto será Luna Nueva, es un buen augurio para tu fiesta-se fue contenta pensando en los preparativos.

Sango salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en cuanto se fue Kikyô.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Kagome.

-No deberías escuchar detrás de las puertas es una costumbre horrible.

-Para una vez que lo hago, además dentro de 20 minutos ya lo sabrá todo el clan y dentro de 60 serás la comidilla de todo el mundo.

-Incluso para los cazadores de vampiros seguro que aprovechan mi celebración para hacer de las suyas .

-No te preocupes hace poco recibimos 120 soldados más recién graduados de la academia y las fronteras unos 370 más. Nadie se atreverá a hacernos nada y menos esos cobardes humanos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era de noche y la Luna estaba semioculta por culpa de una torre del castillo. Un cuervo se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas abiertas, entró y dejo el mensaje que llevaba en la mano de un vampiro sentado en una especie de asiento. Quitó la funda dorada con el sello del Clan del norte, desenrolló el mensaje que acababa de recibir lo leyó y sonrió.

-¿La pequeña niñita quiere ser princesa? Habrá que ser corteses y hacerle una visita ¿no te parece?-Se dirigió a una pequeña niña de pelo y vestido blanco.

-Es posible que hallan averiguado algo.

-No, solo tienen temores pero no un nombre-se quedó pensativo-¿Deberíamos aprovecharnos de eso?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un vampiro de pelo negro recogido en una coleta iba "camuflado" de humano mientras paseaba por las calles en busca de una casa. Empezó a acelerar el paso, notó que alguien lo observaba, giró la cabeza hacia su espalda. Nada. Suspiró aliviado hasta que se dio cuenta que unos ojos dorados le miraban fijamente y una espada le rozaba el cuello.

-¿Has venido a divertirte o a por mí?

- Quiero hacer un trato contigo sobre el paradero de tu hermano.

-Habla.

-Espero que seas consciente de que cortarme el cuello no servirá de mucho y más siendo un vampiro.

-No me engañas, tu olor te delata eres del Clan del Oeste y se perfectamente que morís como cerdos cuando se os corta el cuello.

-Entonces no harán faltas presentaciones, pero sino sueltas esa espada no diré nada.

Quitó la espada de su cuello pero no la envainó.

-Te escucho.

Kôga sonrió no lo gustaban demasiado tratar con los humanos pero sabía que valdría la pena.

**Fin del Capitulo 1º.**


	2. El Deber de una Princesa

**Capitulo 2. El Deber de una Princesa.**

_**Por: Kayazarami**_

El Sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando todo, excepto el ánimo de una joven vampiresa. Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, sumamente preocupada. La ceremonia para asumir el cargo de "Princesa Regente" se celebraría mañana y todavía no había conseguido hablar con su hermana de su "problema". Tenía que hacerlo ya.

Disimuladamente, para no despertar a Sango, que dormía en la habitación contigua y tenía el oído muy fino, abandono la habitación. Además, no quería volver a entablar conversación con ella, pues aquella noche acudirían los líderes de los 4 clanes a la ceremonia y entre ellos, el líder del Este, el amor imposible de su amiga, por el cual pasaba las noches suspirando y más de una vez perdía las esperanzas.

Avanzo lentamente por los pasillos, como era su costumbre. Tenía la habilidad de desplazarse sin ser detectada desde niña, desde que se colaba en el cuarto de su hermana para que le contara historias de amor entre vampiros y humanos, según ella, lecciones para que jamás siguiera ese ejemplo, pero, en realidad, eran simples cuentos con los cuales calmaba sus nervios y le permitían dormir. Su hermana no solía demostrarle sus sentimientos y todo lo disfrazaba de obligaciones, bueno, la verdad es que antes de subir al trono era más abierta, pero tras la coronación, se volvió más fría e intolerante.

Llego hasta la puerta indicada. La abrió lentamente, pero no logro su propósito, pues Kikyô ya se hallaba despierta.

-¿Que buscas, hermana?

-Veras, tengo un problema con la ceremonia...Yo no puedo...

-No busques excusas, Kagome, sabes que son tus obligaciones y las acataras.

-¡¡No es eso!! Es sobre mi "desventaja".

-¡¡Calla!! Eso es algo que jamás debes decir a nadie.

Las "desventajas" eran las debilidades de los vampiros. Los vampiros pertenecientes a los cuatro grandes clanes poseían una ventaja característica de su clan, que era general. Pero después, individualmente, cada uno de ellos tenía algo que equilibraba la balanza, una "desventaja", una debilidad. Por ejemplo, era sabido por todos que el clan del Este poseía la capacidad de hechizar a sus victimas con una sola mirada. Y se sabía que la "desventaja" de la mayoría de ellos era que el agua los dejaba paralizados.

Las "ventajas" y "desventajas" eran extrañas, si, pero en cualquier caso, muchas de ellas mortíferas. Y los vampiros guardaban celosamente sus secretos, conocidos solo por ellos mismos y, por desgracia, por los cazavampiros. El único clan que clamaba a gritos sus secretos, era el del Este, que no se interesaba nada por la guerra, tan solo se la pasaban divirtiéndose, bebiendo y seduciendo. Pero claro, con un líder como Miroku lo era, ¿que clase de clan se esperaba?

-Veras, hermana, es que yo...No puedo convertir a nadie en vampiro.

-¿Solo eso? Que suerte tienes, Kagome.

-¿¿Su...suerte?? ¡¡No puedo celebrar la ceremonia, se exige que muerda a un humano!!

-Si, que lo muerda, no que lo conviertas.

-Entonces, ¿solo morder?

-Aja, y recuerda: Nunca bebas la última gota de sangre de un humano, pues si arrebatas una vida, deberás pagara con la tuya.

Esas eran las lecciones básicas que todo vampiro recibía desde pequeño, y Kagome estaba harta de oírlas.

-Si, hermana.

-Puedes retirarte y descansa mucho, por que los lideres de los tres clanes han contestado anunciando su presencia en la ceremonia.

Ay, Dios.

-¡¡Los...Los tres?!

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió que incluso el Sur haya decidido venir, somos rivales desde hace eones. No se que tiene en la cabeza Naraku, pero ve con cuidado.

-Esto...Kikyô, ¿no hay manera de evitar que Kôga venga?

-¡¡Ja ja ja!! ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al líder del Oeste desde que juro que se casaría contigo o con ninguna?

-No, es que la última vez que vino, tuve a Ayame hablando durante tres semanas de su "belleza".

-Eso es asunto tuyo, por concederles tantas libertades a tus damas de compañía. Ahora, ve a descansar o esta noche no abra quien te levante.

-De acuerdo...

Kagome volvió a su cámara. Se sentía tan aliviada como preocupada. Se dejo caer en la cama y cayo en el profundo limbo del sueño de los vampiros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anochecía, seguía con los ojos vendados, atado y amordazado en aquel furgón, pero supo que anochecía, por el leve descenso de la temperatura.

Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, por las largas horas de viaje en la misma posición...Unas 19h, había calculado desde su partida. Y algo le extraño. En 19h, ni una sola parada, ni repostar, ni descansos y nada de vigilar a la "carga", es decir, a ellos.

Aquello no era obra de humanos y teniendo cuenta sus últimos recuerdos...

Solo había una conclusión posible: vampiros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dios. Ni siquiera Kikyô habría podido prevenir esto y, de hecho, no lo había echo. Su ceremonia de cargo de había con vertido en, tal y como la había dicho Sango: "El acto mas importante del siglo". TODOS los clanes iban a asistir, muchos de los altos cargos regentes de las ciudades humanas, que eran ocupados por vampiros, también asistirían.

Y los presentes comenzaron a llegar. Aquello fue lo más penoso de todo. Los regalos.

De las provincias de la parte Sur del Norte llegaron un montón de pájaros exóticos, que estaban muy de moda entre la clase alta vampirica, de vivos colores, chillones y peleones, que Kikyô, amablemente, consintió en llevar a las cocinas para preparar el menú de la noche, pues ya todos sabía que a pesar de no tener hambre, los vampiros comían por capricho.

De las provincias del Este, hermosos trajes de finas sedas que Kagome acepto encantada y envió una nota de agradecimiento personal.

De las del Oeste, un equipo de Sirrui, unos ninjas vampiros perfectamente adiestrados, implacables y eficaces a la hora de eliminar a alguien, el "Cuerpo de guardia personal de la princesa", se autoproclamaron y, desde entonces, no han dejado de fregar los suelos del castillo por "Altanería", según Kagome.

Y de las provincias de la parte Norte llegaron dos docenas de esclavas, pues se tenia la tradición de que los miembros de la familia real disfrutaban tanto con hombres como con mujeres (y era totalmente cierto en el reino del Sur).

Y así, llego la hora del comienzo de la ceremonia. Los invitados fueron llegando, encantados de estar en el acto social mas comentado de los últimos días, pero disgustados por no haber podido fardar mas de ello y por la rapidez con la que se preparo todo.

Kagome se hallaba a un lado del trono de su hermana, resplandeciente con un vestido negro de seda que hacia juego con su cabello y sus ojos. No llevaba joya alguna, pues no le gustaban, tan solo una rosa negra prendida en cabello.

Kikyô vestía con el traje de las monarcas femeninas del Norte, un faustuoso vestido compuesto por varias capas y rico en adornos, pero hermoso.

El primer líder en llegar fue Miroku, el "Rey libertino", como le llamaban sus súbitos, gustaba mucho de las bromas y tenia un carácter agradable, las vampiro se volvían locas por el.

Apenas llego, su sequito se disperso por la sala, pues en realidad, el Este no estaba enemistado con nadie, excepto con el Sur, y tenían entre ellos muy buenas relaciones.

El monarca se aproximo al trono de Kikyô, esta se levanto y se situó a su misma altura, pues entre ellos no habían diferencias.

-Un placer verla, Kikyô.

-El gusto es mío, Miroku.

-Así que por fin Kagome asumirá responsabilidades ante las cortes.

-Así es.

Miroku se acerco a ella, aunque nadie se percato, Kagome toco una campanita que llevaba encima, una que solo alguien a parte de ella podía oír y que significaba auxilio con...Miroku se le acerco mas, hasta que sus cuerpos casi rozaban. Kagome no se movió, ni se asusto, pues lo conocía bien.

-Por cierto, aquí les traigo mi presente para Kagome, un surtidor con los diez mejores arcos artesanales que e logrado encontrar.

-Muchísimas gracias, Miroku, ya sabéis lo mucho que a Kikyô y a mi nos agrada la arquería.

-Es un gusto verla, Kagome.

-El gusto es mío.

-Le aseguro que no-Situó su mano en el trasero de Kagome-Este segura que es mío.

Entonces...¡¡POOOMMM!!

-¡¡Pervertidooo!!

Miroku sonrió mientras se tocaba el chichón de la cabeza. En realidad, por eso tocaba siempre a Kagome nada mas entrar, pues era la manera de asegurarse de que ella apareciera...De que Kagome la llamara.

-Un placer volver a verte, Sango.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.

Miroku se harto. Llevaba dos años sin poder verla, se moría de las ganas de estrecharla contra él, pues en realidad, la amaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. El tenía ya designada una esposa.

-Sango...yo...

Boom, su frase fue cortada a mitad por el ruido de las grandes puertas golpear pesadamente contra las paredes. Una Kagome muy resignada suspiro mientras una mancha color castaño claro avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia las puertas.

-Oh, no.

Sango se alarmo, siempre que llegaba él pasaba lo mismo...La mancha ya había llegado frente a el recién llegado, al frente de su comitiva y se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡¡Kôgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-¡¡Ayameeeeeeee sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Y como siempre, dos guardias tomaron a Ayame y la obligaron a tomarse una tila, dos valerianas, un calmante y un sedante para elefantes antes de dejarla volver a la fiesta.

El líder del Oeste, una vez se vio libre de su prima Ayame, se dirigió hacia el trono del Norte. La mayoría de sus acompañantes se integraron con los demás, pero varios de ellos de quedaron apartados y juntos. No se odiaban esos clanes, en realidad, la lucha constante entre ellos solo era mera rivalidad y para pasar el tiempo, eso cuando no se hablaba del clan del Sur, así que todos podían llevarse bien y crear un ambiente festivo.

Una vez en el trono, todos tomaron sus acostumbradas posiciones. Kagome se situó en el centro, Sango a su lado, Miroku junto a Kikyô. Todos listos para la representación que tenia lugar desde hace unos 16años, cuando Kôga asumió el poder en el Oeste. Kôga se inclino ante Kagome, esta suspiro con resignación y entonces...

-Mi dulce Kagome, ¿aceptáis ser mi esposa?

-Mi muy estimado Kôga, esta proposición creo que ya la realizo alguna vez antes...

-179 veces, para ser exactos.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente e las 179 anteriores?

-El hecho de que ya estáis asumiendo papeles de mujer.

-Con gran pesar en mi alma, debo rechazar una vez más este honor, pues no me siento preparada...

-Pero mí amada...

Aquí acababa siempre el turno de actuación de Kagome y entraba en juego Kikyô y Miroku, que convencían a Kôga de esperar e intentar fijarse en otra con palabras muy cultas y finamente elegidas. Sango se limitaba a reírse con descaro y, al cabo de unos momento, todos, incluso Kôga reían, reían por que les gustaba aquello y por que, en el fondo, todos ellos se necesitaban entre si y necesitaban aquellas tonterías.

-¡Ah! Kagome, aquí te traigo mi regalo.

Una vez acabada la "farsa", siempre hablaban con normalidad entre ellos, sin cumplidos. Varios de los sirvientes de Kôga mostraron unos paneles llenos de...

-No los quiero...

-Pero, mí amada...

-¡¡Pero a quien se le ocurre comprar 180 anillos de compromiso!!

-Es que pensé que hoy...

Todos empezaron a reírse de nuevo, Sango con Miroku a su lado, que le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo junto a él.

-Miroku... ¿Que...?

El monarca vampirico se acercaba lentamente a esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar, Sango quedo como hechizada por el (en realidad, esta usando la ventaja de su clan, hechizar con una sola mirada), estaban a punto de unirse cuando...

-Vaya, juraría que eso no le agradaría en lo absoluto a su prometida, Miroku.

En tres segundos, el ambiente cambio, Naraku, el líder del Sur, había llegado y poco mas allá de él, se encontraba un joven, atado de pies y manos, vendado y amordazado.

**Fin del Capitulo 2º.**


	3. Ceremonia

Capítulo 3º: Ceremonia

**Capítulo 3º: Ceremonia**

_Por: Kayazarami_

Kikyô cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una de felicidad absoluta en cuestión de segundos, lo que provoco que a prácticamente todos los presentes les recorriera un escalofrió, menos a Kagome, que sonrió también. Kikyô bajo del estrado y se situó frente a Naraku, que también sonreía. Todos cogieron aire. Las palabras de la líder del Norte no tardaron en hacerse oír.

-Que agradable es que hayas encontrado un hueco en tu apretada agenda para poder asistir a nuestra pequeña ceremonia, me siento tan feliz como el día en que guillotinaste a diez de los nuestros en la frontera este del Sur.

-Vamos, Kikyô, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que te cobraste ese pequeño fallo despellejando a veinte de los míos.

-¡Oh! ¡Ja ja ja! M halagas con tu servicialidad, pero aquella vez no fue necesario que devastaras las aldeas de la zona sur de mi territorio.

- Vamos, no seáis tan generosa, bien os lo cobrasteis cuando derruisteis mi palacio en el Oeste.

-¿No vais a rendirle tales honores a mi hermana? Yo ya he disfrutado de vuestra agradable presencia lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que vos prendisteis fuego a tres de mis castillos en los meses posteriores.

-Si, por supuesto, aunque bien se que vos arrasasteis la zona norte tras aquellos incidentes, con vuestro permiso...  
La "amigable" charla acabo en ese instante. Cuando se separaron, todos respiraron de nuevo, menos Kagome, que soportaba la cercanía de Naraku aun menos que Kikyô, aunque lo disimulaba mejor.

El líder del Sur se inclino levemente ante ella, correspondiéndole la vampiro con el mismo gesto. A sabiendas de que Naraku deseaba de Kagome y Kikyô más de lo que parecía, y que Kikyô sabía poner a raya a Naraku, pero Kagome parecía que no, Miroku, Sango y Kôga se pusieron alerta.

-Bien, mi estimada Kagome, ¿os sentís preparada para asumir vuestro cargo?

-Por supuesto, agradezco su interés.

-Me pareció escuchar por los alrededores que andabais escasos de sirvientes y os traje como presente a varios de ellos.

El vampiro chasqueo los dedos y varios guardias que había en un rincón se abrieron, dejando ver a varios hombres tras ellos, vendados, atados y amordazados.

-No lo merezco, señor.

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho-un guardia tomo a uno de los prisioneros del cabello y lo llevo arrastrando hasta la tarima- Este es especialmente para vos.

El guardia le arranco la venda al hombre, dejando ver tras ella unos profundos ojos ambarinos y un poco mas arriba de ellos, una media luna en su frente.

-Es un ejemplar magnifico, espero que lo toméis como vuestro sirviente en este mismo instante, de hecho, espero que sea vuestro "elegido" para la ceremonia.

-Ah, de acuerdo, os agradezco el interés.

Podríamos decir que a nadie en esa sala le agrado la idea de Naraku, aunque todos sabía que debería llevarse a cabo, puesto que crear una guerra en esos momentos estaba prohibido, las leyes ancestrales dictaminaban que todo aquel que fuese invitado a una ceremonia, debía comportarse y todo aquel que invitara, debía evitar conflictos.

Las leyes de los vampiros si no eran obedecidas, por mas extrañas que fuesen, descumplían una especie de "propósito universal" y se pagaba con años de oscuridad, como en una ocasión que se declaro una guerra en plena ceremonia de coronación de un líder y la especie prácticamente se extinguió, pasando siglos y siglos de vida en las sombras, a ignorancia del resto del mundo, hasta que lograron reponerse y hacerse con el control.

Nadie olvidaba los años de tinieblas y por ello, cumplían las leyes al pie de la letra, incluso la de invitar a todos los clanes a las ceremonias, la cual explicaba el hecho de que Kikyô hubiese invitado a Naraku.

Así que no les quedaba otra que usar al humano que Naraku les había regalado como "elegido" para la ceremonia. Aquello era siniestro, pues al asumir un papel importante, los vampiros debía morder a un humano (o humana) en presencia de los 4 clanes, y entre el humano y el vampiro se establecía un lazo simbólico, pero también real, los unía y obligaba a los dos a estar juntos, hasta la muerte de uno de ellos.

El lazo podía ser roto por el vampiro, claro estaba, pero debía pasar un tiempo antes de ello. Así que la pregunta de todos los presentes en la sala era: ¿Que tendría de peligroso ese humano que Naraku confiaba que en el poco tiempo que el lazo fuera irrompible causara problemas al clan del Norte?

Kikyô hizo un gesto y varios de los suyos se llevaron al humano para prepararlo. Parecía nerviosa, lo cual todos atribuían al hecho de que se le hubiera descontrolado la ceremonia. Por lo demás, y aunque nadie lo había notado, dos de los presentes se habían quedado aturdidos al ver a el humano.

Kôga, que al instante lo reconoció, casi grita de la impresión, pero Naraku había jugado muy bien sus cartas y ahora no podía mas que callar, desde luego, tendría que verse muy pronto de nuevo con "él".

Kagome se había quedado paralizada al ver esos ojos. No sabía por que, pero si hubiera tenido corazón, este habría latido tan fuerte que se habría parado. Se había perdido en esos ojos que en tan solo un instante había pasado del desconcierto a la más terrible furia jamás vista.

-¡Kagome!

Ella se giro, sin saber como se había sentado con Miroku, Kikyô, Kôga y Sango en una de las zonas de sillones de la sala, mientras las conversaciones de los invitados se oían alrededor y Naraku y los suyos se encontraban apartados, hablando en una zona de la sala, sin mezclarse con el resto. Habían pasado como veinte minutos desde la presentación del nuevo "elegido" y ella se los había pasado en las nubes.

-Ah! Disculpe, Miroku, estaba pensando en lo que acaba de suceder...

-Si, nosotros también, tendremos que andarnos con cuidado...¿No hay veneno en el cuello del humano, Kikyô?

-No, Miroku, me acaban de informar, ya lo han limpiado completamente y ahora lo visten para la ceremonia, las criadas dijeron que se dejo hacer, pero en ningún momento permitió que una sola de ellas lo tocara, al menos si no era humana.

-Entonces tenemos problemas, no dejara que Kagome le muerda.

-Ya lo se, Sango, él mismo se negó en rotundo cuando se lo dijeron las sirvientes, tal vez si lo drogásemos...

-Espera, hermana, déjame hablar con él.

-No, Kagome, es demasiado peligroso, quien sabe si tan solo pretende acercarse a ti para matarte.

-Ya es hora que suma mis responsabilidades, Kikyô, no soy ninguna niña-levantándose-¿En donde esta?

-He dicho que no.

-Tarde o temprano tendré que verlo, esta misma noche, prefiero que nos conozcamos ahora que en un acto en el cual debo morderle ante todos los clanes, ahí es cuando seguramente si se pondrá violento, y, viniendo de Naraku, quien sabe que podría hacer.

Miro a Kikyô, esta parecía haber comprendido, aunque todavía se rehusaba, con un poco mas de insistencia logro que cediera.

-De acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado, se encuentra en la sala trece, pasillo central y ahora esta solo.

-Tu capacidad para detectar presencias a grandes distancias siempre es muy útil, Kikyô.

-Lo se, Miroku, pero es algo que cualquier vampiro puede lograr.

Kagome avanzó rápido por los pasillos, hasta que dio con la puerta indicada y la abrió. Se encontró con el joven tumbado sobre una mullida cama, descansando. Se veía muy bien vestido, como debía ser, pues había de ser visto por todos los clanes y el Norte jamás se arriesgaría a quedar en ridículo, pero aun así, en su piel se distinguían las marcas de las cuerdas. Era alto, de complexión fuerte, tenía una larga cabellera plateada y dos marcas en cada mejilla. Antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, el chico se incorporo de un salto y se quedo frente a ella.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

-No seas tan grosero, venía a hablar contigo.

Al hablar, el chico vio los colmillos de Kagome.

-Déjame en paz, asquerosa nosferatu.

-Pues que sepas que esta "asquerosa nosferatu" tiene que morderte dentro de unas horas.

-Más bien dirás "intentar morderte", ¿acaso crees que podrás?

-Escucha, no se quien eres, no se que haces aquí, pero seguro que quieres irte, ¿no? Pues bien, te propongo un trato.

Él la miro interesado. Desde luego, no era tan altanera como la mayoría de los vampiros y ni se había inmutado por el insulto, era extraño encontrar alguien así entre los no-muertos.

-¿Que clase de trato?

-Tú participas en la ceremonia, dejas que te muerda, transcurre el plazo de unión y te libero, te vas y se acabo el tema.

-¿Que me garantiza que cumplirás tu parte?

-Nada lo hace, simplemente no tienes más opción, si no aceptas, te sujetaran mientras te muerdo y listo, luego te encadenaran hasta que pase el plazo y luego te mataran, nadie confía en nada traído por Naraku.

-¿Naraku? ¿El líder del clan del Sur?

-Si, ¿quien si no?

-¿Ese fue quien me trajo?

-¿No lo sabías?

-No, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber sido perseguido por vampiros, después de eso una celda, haber sido torturado y el viaje asta aquí.

-Entonces, ¿no estas confabulado con Naraku?

-No, pero apenas me largué de aquí me lo voy a cargar.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas el trato?

-No me queda mas remedio.

-Bien, ¿como te llamas?

-Sesshômaru.

-Yo soy Kagome, nos vemos luego.

La vampiro abandono la sala.

Sesshômaru se volvió a tumbar en la cama, estaba cansado, aquella vampiro era la más rara que había visto en su vida. A medida que iba hablando, él mismo se daba cuenta de los conocimientos sobre los vampiros que poseía, así como de un odio hacía ellos que habitaba en su interior. No entendía por que, pero era así y sabía que, dejándose llevar por el, pronto recobraría sus recuerdos.

Mientras tanto, el trato al que había llegado con...¿Kagome? le sería útil, pues si no se equivocaba, debía estar con ella en todo momento mientras su unión permaneciese y, si no lo liberaba tras esta, la mataría. Pero para ello, debía averiguar la debilidad del clan del Norte, una de las más secretas, como la del Sur.

Al poco, tocaron a la puerta y varios guardias lo escoltaron de nuevo a la sala principal, en donde todos los vampiros se habían situado alrededor de una estrella de nueve puntas negra, cubierta de símbolos, en el centro de a cual se hallaba Kagome.

Si él iba vestido de blanco, ella de negro. Los guardias lo dejaron en la punta de la estrella y él camino hacia el centro, entonces, Kikyô, desde el trono, comenzó a recitar las palabras rituales.

Al acabar, la estrella se ilumino con una negra luz, emborronando a la vista de todos lo que ocurría en el interior de ella.

Dentro, Sesshômaru ya había llegado al encuentro de la vampiro de ojos chocolate y cabello azabache que lo miraba tranquilamente.

Sin pronunciar palabra, el se acero a ella, que se inclino sobre su cuello, pero no le mordió.

-¿Piensas hacerlo o no, vampiro?

Al oír aquellas palabras, ella hundió lentamente los colmillos en el cuello de él, mientras lamía la zona con su lengua.

Un suave escalofrió seguido de un agudo dolor invadió a Sesshômaru, que involuntariamente, paso sus brazos alrededor del delicado torso de Kagome, estrechándola contra él.

Ella tan solo profundizo la mordida, hasta que probó su sangre. Entonces, la mortecina luz comenzó a disminuir, mientras ellos se separaban.

Sobre los pecho de ambos, apareció la estrella de nueve puntas, hasta que momentos después se desvaneció.

La ceremonia había sido completada, Kagome ya era la heredera oficial de Kikyô y, mientras durara su lazo, Sesshômaru debería estar con ella.

**Fin del capítulo 3º**


	4. La Cena y el Desayuno

Capítulo 4º: La cena y el desayuno

**Capítulo 4º: La cena y el desayuno**

_Por: Aiduchi_

El Clan del Este precedido por su máximo representante (Miroku) fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del comedor principal, pese a que los vampiros no necesitan comer para vivir, la actitud de ellos con la comida era bastante desesperada incluso casi "humana" algo totalmente desaprobado por los demás vampiros que les echaban diversas miradas fugaces de desdén. Kikyô fue una de las primeras en despreciarlos con comentarios hirientes.

-Es increíble ver como unos simples vampiros sin intenciones aparentemente malintencionadas, son capaces de estropear la fiesta a uno -dijo mientras desviaba una mirada hacia Naraku para posarla en su futura heredera- Kagome, no es apropiado que los humanos nos acompañen en nuestras fiestas, aunque momentos antes su dicha presencia haya sido necesaria.

-Sí...tienes razón...-contestó ella mientras buscaba con la mirada a la encargada jefe de las criadas-¡¡Kaede!!Podrías darle una habitación y un baño a Sesshômaru?

-Está bien, lo acomodaré en las habitaciones de los criados junto...

-Perdona que le interrumpa Kaede pero creo que mi hermana y él deberían estar los más juntos posibles.

-Bueno, la habitación más cercana es la nuestra; la de Sango, Ayame y yo, pero seamos realistas no podemos acoplarlo allí. Lo mejor será buscarle una habitación un poco más lejana pero mucho...

-No creo que sea necesario Kaede de que te tomes esa molestia.

-¿Eh?...Majestad, el humano debe dormir en algún sitio.

-El tendrá que conformarse con vuestra habitación y vosotras tendréis que dormir en otro sitio.

-Pero...su Excelencia...está bien se lo diré a las demás aunque dudo mucho que les guste.

-Muchas gracias, Kaede, espero que no te suponga ninguna molestia.

-¡Tu!-gritó Kaede mientras señalaba a Sesshômaru- Acompáñame.

Los dos se marcharon casi corriendo hacia las cocinas esquivando a los invitados que charlaban tan animadamente en la sala.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo este lío de habitaciones? No me gusta nada lo que propones.

-Debemos tentar a Naraku para que mueva ficha lo antes posible y así poder saber lo que está tramando.

-¿Aún a costa de sacrificar algún peón?

-Mi querida princesa, a partir de ahora olvídate de seguir encerrada en tu casillero esperando a que las demás fichas muevan; has llegado al final del tablero y ahora eres una dama.-dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarla a los ojos hasta que alguien las interrumpió.

-Mi querida Kikyô, tan hermosa como siempre-se agachó y le besó en la mano.

-¡Hola, Miroku! Me alegro de que estés aquí-mientras se restregaba disimuladamente la mano con el vestido.

-Y yo también me alegro pero me alegraría mucho más si empezásemos ya el banquete algunos ya empiezan a inquietarse.

-Si tienes razón, debemos a darnos prisa antes de que algunos se pongan pesados.

Los invitados se habían sentado de tal forma que Kagome, Kikyô y los demás jefes de la tribu estuviesen juntos en la misma mesa mientras los demás se acomodaban en otras más pequeñas. Cuando todos estaban ya en su sitio Kikyô se levantó de su asiento.

-Me complace poder dar este brindis en honor a mi hermana. También quisiera dar las gracias a todos aquellos que...-dejó de hablar en cuanto oyó una ligera tosecilla por parte de Naraku-¿Estás enfermo Naraku?

-No, solo pienso que estaría bien que cedieses el brindis a algún otra persona que no sea de tu familia, por ejemplo, a algún aliado o amigo...

-¿Sabes lo qué pienso? Que tienes razón, debería ceder el brindis a la persona más importante de esta sala -La sala se quedó completamente en silencio en cuanto se oyeron esas palabras-Miroku, ¿podrías hacernos los honores?'

-Por supuesto, con mucho gusto. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por estar aquí, sobre todo los que han viajado tanto para disfrutar de esta cena. En fin, si la encantadora Kagome quisiera decirnos algo estoy dispuesto a ceder mi turno.

-Gracias, Miroku. Soy consciente de que a partir de ahora se me pedirá mucho y todo sin ningún error. El error y la pereza no forman parte del lema de la familia ni del clan. Sé que no tengo experiencia ni grandes conocimientos pero os pido que tengáis confianza en mí y en mis futuros logros que serán muchos. Cuando mis padres estaban vivos-hizo una pausa- a pesar de que eran tiempos difíciles los apoyasteis ciegamente y ahora os pido la misma confianza para mí, su hija, heredera de todas las tribus pertenecientes al Clan del Norte. Gracias de nuevo por su atención.¡Y a comer!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Volvía a sentirse observado en ese bosque. Volvía a echar a correr huyendo de ellos. Y volvía a sentir desesperación seguida de una determinación. Dejó de correr y echó un vistazo a su a alrededor. Como siempre no escuchaba nada; el bosque no le hablaba pero sabía que tomaban posiciones, que le rodeaban y le observaban. Oyó un ruido al fondo, pero apenas le hizo caso sabía que solo era una distracción momentánea. Si ellos no querían hacer ruido, no lo harían. Un petirrojo empezó su melodioso canto. Esa era la señal.

Se despertó sudoroso y asustado. Odiaba dormir desde que ese maldito sueño se le repetía. No sabía cuantas veces había tenido ese sueño, eran tantas. Y aún así seguía con la sensación de que se le escapaba algo, algo importante. Si al menos no tuviese ese horrible dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar algo sobre su vida anterior.¿Tendría familia?¿Hijos? Lo dudaba pero como siempre todo eran dudas muchas dudas.

Ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo allí, siendo el juguete de esos vampiros y de esa... ¿Kagome? Sí, así se llamaba esa misteriosa nosferatu que tanto le había intrigado. Pero lo más que le preocupaba era como podía confiar ella ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo? ¿Realmente lo dejaría libre? ¿Aún después de vivir en el castillo viendo los puestos de los guardias, las habitaciones de los nobles...? Reflexionó ¿Como podía haber caído tan bajo?

-Ya era hora de que despertases. Los demás criados ya están despiertos desde hace un par de horas.

-Tú... eras...Kaede... ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación?

-En primer lugar no es tu habitación; es mía; segundo a partir de ahora me llamaras Jefa y me trataras como tal; si tienes ganas de estornudar me avisarás, si quieres comer me avisarás, si quieres espantar una mosca con la mano me avisaras, cualquier cosa que hagas tendrá que ser avisado y tener mi autorización aunque sea una tontería; todos los demás me tratan así y tú no vas a ser menos. Por cierto si quieres comer algo ya puedes ir corriendo a las cocinas.

La cocina estaba completamente desierta. No había nadie ni humano ni vampiro que rondase por los alrededores. Eso le extraño mucho a Sesshômaru que esperaba encontrarse por lo mano unas veinte personas atendiendo los fogones, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Empezó a buscar en los armarios y cajones hasta que sacó una caja de cereales todavía cerrada. Arrancó la base superior del cartón, abrió la bolsa de plástico y empezó a comer.

-Cuando termines de comer tendrás que sacar las alfombras y sacudirlas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una orden.

-¿Y por que tengo que obedecerte?

-Porque si no lo haces me encargaré de que pases una temporada en la mazmorra.

-Llevo tanto tiempo en ella que no me importará nada pasar unos días más en ella. Y me torturaron tanto, que no creo que ahora, vaya a ceder ahora por esta tontería. Así que si me disculpas voy a buscar un tazón de leche, estos cereales están sosos solos.

Kaede no podía articular palabra pese a sus años de experiencia trabajando en el castillo nunca se había encontrado con un humano tan rebelde. Normalmente cuando los humanos eran nuevos y asustadizos el truco de intimidarlos a primera hora de la mañana daba resultado. Se volvían tan mansos que no hacía falta gritarles ni una sola vez para que saliesen corriendo a cumplir los deseos de sus amos pero este."Este" era diferente; se había tomado muchas confianzas simplemente por haber llamado la atención a Kikyô y haberle arrebatado su habitación haciéndola trasladarse a otra más pequeña e incómoda. Le demostraría quien mandaba aquí y le borraría ese brillo de superioridad y confianza que tenía en esos ojos dorados.

Sesshômaru salió de la cocina con aires de superioridad; se acababa de apuntar un tanto y eso le hacía muy feliz. Estaba pensando en lo próximo que podría hacer para molestar a Kaede que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con Kagome.

-¡Ayyy!

-¿Adónde mirabas asquerosa nosferatu?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte me encuentro perfectamente y por cierto gracias por tu piropo y tu mirada tan calida no sé como he podido vivir sin ti.

-Muy agudo, ahora en serio ¿que haces aquí?

-Escapar de Tsunami mi profesor particu...

-¡Kagome!-una voz acercándose se oía por los pasillos-¡Esta vez no te libras!

-¡Escóndeme! ¡Rápido! ¡Ahí viene!-dijo Kagome con una voz suplicante.

Sesshômaru abrió la boca para decir no pero su mirada chocó con los ojos marrones de Kagome. Durante apenas unas décimas de segundo Sesshômaru admiró esos ojos color castaño avellana. Memorizó los pequeños matices del iris hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente cogió la mano de Kagome y la empujó a un pequeño armario.

-Cállate y no te muevas-dijo Sesshômaru mientras cerraba las puertas-Oigo unos pasos.

Kagome estaba confusa no solo le había cogido de improviso la reacción de Sesshômaru sino que además durante unos segundos le había parecido ver ternura en la mirada de Sesshômaru ¿Ternura? No imposible se lo debía haber imaginado ¿o no? Estaba completamente segura de que no la había visto con odio y desconfianza sino con... ¿cariño? ¿Respeto? ¿Amor?

Sesshômaru intentó alejarse un poco del armario cuando vio a un joven llamando a Kagome por su nombre.

-¡Kagome sal ahora mismo! Si no lo haces te pondré tantos exámenes de francés que no serás capaz de decir bon apetit en tu vida.-se acercó a Sesshômaru-Perdona ¿no habrás visto a Lady Kagome?

-¿En el castillo o en otro sitio?

-En el castillo.

-¿Hoy o en toda mi vida?

-Hoy.

-¿Hace un momento o varias horas?

-Hace un momento.

-Pues no, no la he visto-Tsunami hizo ademán de abrir la puerta del armario-pero...tengo la fuerte convicción de que se ha escondido en la cocina.

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Claro con tanto cacharro y armario seguro que habrá encontrado un montonazo de escondites!

-Pues nada muchas gracias.

-Venga hasta luego.

Sesshômaru abrió el armario.

- Puedes salir ya se ha ido.

-Menos mal, con tanto polvo me estaba...

-¡Ajá! Te encontré.

-Pero ¿no estabas en la cocina?

-Ya pero me extrañó que tu amigo me impidiese abrir el armario, así que me olí algo raro y me vine para acá.

- ¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día?

-De eso nada, es más hoy no comerás hasta que recuperes el tiempo perdido. Y me da igual lo que diga Kaede; el conocimiento es el alimento del alma.

-Y entonces ¿porque no me dejas comer papel?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha y Kôga paseaban por una calle bastante solitaria casi a medianoche. Hablaban en susurros y estaban atentos a cualquier ruido de las calles.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-dijo un chico de pelo plateado con ojos dorados semioculto por las sombras.

-Pues claro ¿Dudabas del gran Kôga, jefe del clan del oeste?

-La verdad es que sí, pero debes de tener alguna neurona escondida por ahí...

-Pareces muy confiado teniendo en cuenta de que necesitas mi ayuda.

-¿Necesitarte? No necesito nada de un asqueroso chupasangre.

-Y yo menos de un estúpido humano.

-Grrrrrrr...

-Grrrrrr...

-¡¡LO SABES SÍ O NO?!

-Está en el castillo del Clan del Norte

**Fin del capítulo 4º**


	5. Entre tú y yo

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. Entre tú y yo.**

_Por: Kayazarami_

Sesshômaru paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio. Se había acostumbrado bastante bien a la vida allí. Básicamente lo único que debía hacer era ignorar a Kaede y cumplir con los caprichos de Kagome, cuando le apetecía.

Como en esa ocasión en la que la vampiro le había llamado para que le "diese su opinión" sobre como le quedaba un vestido. En un principio había pensado no ir, pero la segunda opción era fregar los pasillos del castillo y no iba a darle ese gusto a Kaede.

No tardo en llegar a la habitación de la princesa. Esa era otra de sus extrañas cualidades: a pesar de que ni los vampiros que llevaban siglos allí viviendo se sabían la ruta, él se la había aprendido en una semana.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro tras él. En la habitación tan solo se encontraba Kagome, frente a un espejo, mirando como le quedaba un vestido escotado, de color negro y ajustado, que dejaba ver perfectamente su contorno y sus suaves formas. No iba maquillada, nunca lo hacía, por lo visto.

-¿Que opinas?

-Muy bonito, hale, adiós.

Ella volteo rápidamente, cabreada y se le encaro.

-Mira, sé que la palabra "amabilidad" no forma parte de tu vocabulario y menos aun de tu carácter, pero al menos podrías dar tu opinión, si es que te ves capaz de semejante derroche de inteligencia.

-Bonito discurso, lastima que no sirva de nada.

-Grrr...Eres insoportable.

Parecía que se había rendido y se fue derechita al espejo, con una mirada un poco... ¿Triste?

-Vaya, si que te afecta mi opinión.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es solo...Que este vestido era de mi madre.

-¿La líder del Norte que asesino Naraku?

-Si.

El humano no dijo nada más, se acerco a la vampiro y acaricio levemente la tela del vestido.

-Es...es...bonito. Vaya...- uno de los alfileres que sostenían el vestido se le clavo en el dedo- creo que no le caigo bien.

Kagome el miro la mano, una gota roja había surgido del pinchazo y, sin poder resistirse, tomo la mano y se metió el dedo en la boca, cerro los ojos para lamerle la sangre.

Sesshômaru la miraba entre extrañado y sorprendido.

No hizo señales de querer morderle ni nada, simplemente sorbió aquella gota de sangre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pareció reaccionar y soltó la mano de Sesshômaru de golpe. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada e intento disculparse.

-Ah...Lo siento, es que no he desayunado y hacia días que no...

Callo de golpe cuando el le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la estrecho contra si.

-¿Ses...Sesshômaru?

-Muérdeme.

-¿Co...Como?

-Ya me has oído.

Intento resistirse, pero tenía el cuello de él demasiado cerca y demasiada hambre, así que le lamió un poco el cuello, sintiendo como él se estremecía y clavo lenta y suavemente sus colmillos en él.

-Ah...

¿Como podía ser posible? ¿Como podía él estar dejando...haberle pedido a la vampiro que lo mordiese? ¿Que diablos le ocurría? Sin embargo, sentía como el calor que se le escapaba recorría el cuerpo de Kagome y lo encalídecía, volviéndola más humana, a pesar de no serlo.

Mientras, Kagome sentía también ese calor y comenzó a estremecerse en sus brazos. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Nunca nadie la había abrazado de esa manera y aún menos su "comida". Cuando se percato de que llevaba más de la cuenta chupando sangre, se separo de Sesshômaru con cuidado.

Creía que él la dejaría una vez acabase, pero no fue así. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y cerro los ojos, mientras él la abrazaba más fuerte.

Toc Toc Toc

Alguien llamo a la puerta y los dos se separaron deprisa y sin mirarse.

-¡Te queda genial, Kagome!

-¡Si, pareces una autentica princesa!

-Gracias, Sango, Ayame, yo...- parecía confundida, pero al instante se enfado-Un momento... ¡¿Estas diciendo que sin traje NO parezco una princesa?!

-Exactamente.

-Bueno, al menos no soy como otras, que por su comportamiento no parecen siquiera de la nobleza, ¿verdad, Ayame?

- Je, je ,je ...No se de quien me estas hablando.

Mientras las vampiros seguían discutiendo, Sesshômaru se retiro discreta y silenciosamente.

No le gustaba nada lo que acababa de pasar y mucho menos la idea de ser el alimento de la vampiro, pero al fin y al cabo la culpa había sido suya.

Entro a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama. Tres segundos después ya estaba de nuevo en pie, alertado por detectar otra presencia en esa misma habitación.

-Da la cara.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Sesshômaru.

El individuo salio a la luz y Sesshômaru apenas tardo unos segundos en reconocerlo.

-Inuyasha...

Justo entonces, un torbellino de ideas, pensamientos, emociones y sensaciones le golpeo. Se mareó un instante y entonces comprendió. Luchas, entrenamiento, peleas con Inuyasha, cazas...Sonrió.

Ya sabía quien era. Había recuperado su memoria.

--

-Yo...Para mi significó mucho lo de ayer...No, no, así no,...Umm...Mejor: ¿por que ayer me...?

Kagome se encontraba frente al espejo, intentando sacar en claro las palabras que debía decirle a Sesshômaru. Parecía feliz y al mismo tiempo confusa.

-¡¡Por que no me saleeee!!

Estaba extraña. Deseaba ver al humano e intentar aclarar sus ideas, quería saber por que la abrazo de esa mañana...Pero no sabía como expresarlo.

Suspiro resignada y salio al balcón. Era de noche, había una hermosa luna menguante y el ambiente era fresco. Se estaba planteando si salir a dar un paseo por el jardín cuando sonaron las alarmas del castillo.

Primero se alarmo, luego reacciono e intento escucharlas con calma. Eran tres sonidos agudos cortos y dos graves largos. Aquello significaba que era un ataque de...Cazavampiros.

Entro de nuevo en la habitación y tomo uno de sus arcos. ¿Como era posible? ¡Se suponía que los había eliminado a todos! Iba a coger una flecha cuando una mano apareció tras ella y la detuvo.

Kagome se volteo para asestarle una patada al invasor y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban fríamente.

-¿Sesshômaru?

-Así que la pequeña nosferatu pretende ir a luchar.

-Si, así que si no te importa, sal de en medio.

El chico tomo el arco de Kagome y lo partió en dos con sus manos.

-Pero si me importa, vampiro, no dejare que mates a mi gente.

-¿Tu...gente? Entonces...Tú eres...

-Soy Sesshômaru, cazador de chupasangres.

Por un momento, los ojos de Kagome brillaron de miedo, después todo se volvió tristeza.

-Claro...Ya entiendo por que Naraku te trajo aquí e insistió que te nombráramos "elegido".

-Si, ni yo mismo me hubiera esperado un golpe de astucia semejante por parte de ese desgraciado. Y aún menos hubiese imaginado que iba a perder la memoria y pactar con escoria como tú.

A medida que hablaban, Sesshômaru iba acorralando cada vez más a Kagome contra la pared. Cuado la espalda de ella choco contra el frío muro, solo sonrió y extrajo una estaca de plata de sus ropas.

Kagome comenzó a temblar, pero lo miro fijamente y solo espero la muerte.

-Nunca tendrías que haber echo un trato conmigo.

La estaca ya sobre el corazón.

-No me...arrepiento de eso.

Ya no había distancia, estaban los dos juntos y la mano de Sesshômaru sujetaba firmemente la estaca que estaba justo a la altura de al corazón muerto de Kagome, quemándole la piel la plata al contacto.

-Yo en tu situación lo haría.

Kagome solo sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

Sesshômaru dio un último impulso y cuando la estaca estaba a punto de atravesar el corazón de la vampiro, se quedo paralizado. Aquella misma mañana la había abrazado como si le fuese la vida en ello, le había pedido que le mordiese. Aunque ahora ya no era el mismo, su carácter nunca había dejado de ser igual. ¿Por que lo había echo? Mejor pensado, ¿por que diablos en aquel preciso instante en que podía liberarse del lazo que los unía desde la ceremonia matando a la vampiro, solo deseaba volver a abrazarla?

¿Por que esa sensación era más fuerte que su odio a la raza de los vampiros? ¿Que leches le estaba pasando? Volvió a mirarla y, de tanta confusión, algo saco en claro: No podía matarla.

La estaca cayo al suelo. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante y decidida del caza vampiros.

-¿Qu...?

El rostro de él se fue aproximando hacia el de ella, tan despacio que Kagome supo exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Cuando sus labios rozaron, solo pudo dejar escapar un débil gemido y respondió al beso.

Eran suaves. Los labios de Kagome eran terriblemente suaves y...calidos. Quizás a causa de su propio calor. Sentía que sus colmillos le producían pequeña heridas en la boca, pero no le importo. La atrajo más hacia él y volvió a abrazarla, mientras sentían como ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse, a falta de oxigeno, el rostro de Kagome era la viva imagen de la vergüenza, con las mejillas levemente coloradas y los ojos brillantes.

Quiso volver a besarla, decirle algo, pero en ese momento, se oyeron las fuertes pisadas de un grupo de Sirrui (ninjas vampiros) por el pasillo, que iban directamente a la habitación de Kagome.


	6. Decisiones

Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.** **Decisiones.**

_Por: Aiduchi_

Kikyô cogió el arco y las flechas justamente cuando él entro en su habitación. No podía ver su cara envuelta en las sombras pero sabía que era uno de esos cazavampiros y le apuntó con el arco.

-Si te soy sincero no esperaba ese recibimiento-dijo el desconocido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a...?-de repente, reconoció esa voz-Tú...eres...

-Si, soy Inuyasha-avanzó un paso y las sombras se desvanecieron para dejar visibles sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos dorados-he vuelto.

Kikyô tensó más el arco y su mente se llenó de pensamientos confusos y vengativos.

-¿A qué has venido? Hace mucho tiempo juraste que nunca te atreverías a volver a pisar este castillo y ahora vienes con un ejército de cazavampiros

-Bueno... ejercito...más bien cuatro carcamales ex-cazavampiros que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que una ligera distracción.

-No te entiendo.

-He venido a por alguien bastante importante.

-¡No te atreverás a hacerle algo a Kagome!

-Me refería a mi hermano Sesshômaru.

-¿Tú hermano aquí?-dejo de apuntar con el arco-Espera un momento... ¿Te refieres a uno de pelo plateado y con una luna en la frente?

-Sí.

-Ese bastardo de Naraku...ya sabía yo que se traía algo entre manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Naraku se las apañó para que nuestros hermanos establecieran un vínculo entre ellos.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su hermano; el temible Sesshômaru que odiaba a los vampiros más que a nada en el mundo... ¿estaba aliado con Kagome?

Los Sirrui entraron en la habitación de golpe. Kagome y Sesshômaru apenas pudieron separase cuando ellos entraron. El jefe de ellos se separó del grupo y le dijo a Kagome:

-Por favor, Majestad, acompañadnos a un sito más seguro.

-Pero...yo...

Sesshômaru se dio cuenta de que ellos le tomaban por un criado más así que metió la estaca, debajo de la cama, de una patada y decidió aprovecharse de la situación mientras pudiese.

-Los Sirrui tienen razón, Majestad, cualquiera podría amenazaros con una estaca y mataros.

Kagome se enfureció al oír esas palabras y más cuando "cualquiera" se refería a él mismo. ¿Cómo podría ser tan hipócrita y encima estar orgulloso de ello? Se merecía que le aplicasen mil torturas días y noches en la mazmorra más fría e incomoda del mundo...pero no deseaba delatarlo. No quería que se lo llevasen y lo matasen, es más, quería que escapase inmediatamente de allí antes de que se delatase él mismo con algún comentario. Así que se dirigió al jefe de los Sirrui.

-Llevadme ahora mismo de aquí, no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más en este lugar.

-Muy bien,¿Qué hacemos con el criado?

-Dejadlo en paz; no merece la pena gastar el tiempo con él.

-Entendido-se dirigió a los ninjas- Asomaos a los pasillos y formad un camino de seguridad desde aquí a la torre más próxima.

-Sí, señor

Sesshômaru salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su hermano. No deseaba escapar sin él y además no sabía como hacerlo.

Inuyasha se había quedado sorprendido ante la noticia y no dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

-¿Sabes? en realidad...lo que te he dicho antes... de que había venido solamente a buscar a mi hermano, en realidad, era una excusa.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que quiero decir...es que te echaba de menos-se puso a mirar hacia otro lado-Nunca debí haber tomado esa decisión.

-Pero lo hiciste y sabes perfectamente que era lo mejor para todos y para los dos.

-¡Deja de decir que era lo mejor para nosotros!-golpeó la mesa con el puño-Lo mejor para nosotros era estar juntos, puede que no era justo para los demás; pero éramos felices y teníamos derecho a hacerlo. Siempre. Siempre he estado pensado en los demás y por una vez quise ser egoísta pero...

-Si lo hubiésemos hecho sabes perfectamente lo que hubiese pasado. Habríamos seguidos perseguidos por ambos bandos y finalmente habríamos muerto. No es posible huir de todo el mundo eternamente.

-¿Y si yo me convirtiese en un vampiro? Sería la solución perfecta.

-¿Tú realmente...?

De repente se oyeron los pasos de los guardias personales de Su Majestad. Iban casi corriendo y se dirigían hasta la habitación de Kikyô.

-Debes irte antes de que lleguen.

-Pero...

-¡Corre!

Inuyasha obedeció, utilizó una salida secreta que había en la habitación y apareció unos 500 m más al oeste y bastante cerca de la habitación de Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Sesshômaru! ¡Ven! conozco una salida por aquí.

-¡La salida está a la derecha!

-Pero nosotros saldremos por otro sitio, este castillo tiene muchos pasadizos

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Es una larga historia pero ahora no es el momento y el lugar-dijo Inuyasha mientras movía un gran espejo del pasillo-Este camino nos llevará afuera.

Sesshômaru dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Inuyasha mientras este intentaba esquivarla mirando hacia otro lado.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron en cuanto se vieron.

-¡Kagome!¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente.¿Y tú, Kikyô?

-Sí, pero estaba muy preocupada por ti. Temía que tu criado Sesshômaru te hubiese hecho algo malo.

Kagome se sonrojó pues todavía tenía el recuerdo del beso muy reciente pero no entendía lo que su hermana quería decirle.

-No te entiendo.

-Verás es que me acabo de enterar de que tu criado es en realidad un cazavampiros.

-No ¿En serio?-Kagome se hizo la sorprendida-¿Cómo es posible?

-Pero eso no es lo peor.¿Te suenan de algo los hermanos escarlatas de la orden de la Espada?

-Sí, eran muy sangrientos especialmente el mayor. Nunca dejaban sobrevivientes y arrasaron tribus enteras pero hace años que no se sabe nada de ellos; dice la leyenda que tuvieron una pelea a muerte y ninguno sobrevivió.

-Eso no es del todo cierto; ahora mismo probablemente se este escapando uno de ellos.

-¿Eh?

-Tu criado, Sesshômaru, era y es uno de los cazavampiros más sangrientos que nuestra raza ha podido conocer.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, no quería creer que Sesshômaru fuese un asesino pero que encima fuese uno de los menos piadosos de la historia que tanto daño había hecho a su pueblo. Y sin embargo escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

_Todo encaja menos el beso_

Sesshômaru e Inuyasha llegaron al exterior en diez minutos. Un conductor de un BMW (negro, por supuesto que queda más elegante) les hizo una señal con los faros y les llevó rápidamente a la autovía. Una vez allí les puso la radio para descargar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

_Locutor: Espero que todavía no tengáis sueño queridos oyentes porque la canción siguiente es realmente fantástica. Hacía tiempo que no se escuchaba pero ahora ha vuelto con mucha más fuerza que nunca. Se trata de "No me sigas" de Tsuchiya ¡Disfruten!_

Sesshômaru cerró los ojos; se sentía demasiado cansado y confuso y notaba un ligero pinchazo en el pecho. Mientras tanto una voz que podría ser femenina o masculina rompía el silencio de la noche.

_Piensas que no somos _  
_tan distintos, después de todo_  
_Cuerpos humanos, sentimientos humanos_  
_pero bajo tu piel, late un corazón caliente_  
_y bajo mi piel,no hay nada más que frío_  
_Así que no me sigas_  
_no me alcances_  
_no confíes en mí_  
_no lo hagas_  
_a no ser que tengas un alma oscura_  
_a no ser que quieras ser sombras y oscuridad_  
_Piensas que no estamos _  
_tan distantes, después de todo._  
_Y aunque yo te parezca un angel_  
_sé que mis labios no saben a leche y miel_  
_Y aún así no se como puedo amarte_  
_Así que no me sigas_  
_no me alcances_  
_no confíes en mí_  
_no lo hagas_  
_a no ser que tengas un alma oscura_  
_a no ser que quieras ser sombras y oscuridad_  
_En un palacio de cristal, entre el odio y el amor_  
_pensaba que no quedaba nada más por aprender_  
_pero me enseñastes lo que había en mi alrededor_  
_e incluso en lo que estaba en mi corazón_  
_Así que no me sigas_  
_no me alcances_  
_no confíes en mí_  
_no lo hagas_  
_a no ser que tengas un alma oscura_  
_a no ser que quieras enamorarte del diablo_

(Agradezco a Laura Gallego, escritora juvenil, que me dejase hacer unos arreglos a una de sus canciones para este fanfic. Aunque lo he cambiado tanto que no se parece nada al original. Si quieren luego les pongo el original )

_Locutor:" No me sigas" de Tsuchiya, el autor o la autora más misterioso de todos los tiempos ,no se sabe nada sobre su persona y nunca ha aparecido en público, ni siquiera en los conciertos._

Inuyasha miró a su hermano; tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era irregular y de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre.

Mientras tanto en una parte del castillo, Kagome se desmayaba y dejaba escapar gemidos de vez en cuando.

**Fin del Capitulo 6º**


	7. Juramento Irrompible

**Capitulo 7.Juramento irrompible.**

_Por: Kayazarami_

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Kagome, mucho más pálido de lo habitual y de sus labios se escapaban leves y entrecortados jadeos.

Se encontraba en una cama, junto a la vampiro, uno a cada lado. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor...Estaban en la habitación de la princesa.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse cuando noto otra presencia en aquella estancia. Miro directamente a los pies de la cama y se encontró con una furibunda mirada de Kikyô.

-¿Que hago aquí?

La monarca estrecho los ojos antes de contestar, luchando visiblemente por no perder el control y hacerlo puré...O al menos intentarlo.

-Los Sirrui alcanzaron el BMW, no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que te encontrabas y teniendo a tu hermano ocupado. El resto de tu gente te alegrara saber que huyó.

Sesshômaru no contesto, intentaba pensar rápidamente en que había fallado...Sin encontrar explicación. Volvió a mirar a Kikyô. Realmente parecía más furiosa que nunca y daba la sensación de estar conteniéndose para no clavarle una flecha en la cabeza.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar.

-... Estoy de acuerdo, nosferatu...

Trato de incorporarse cuando descubrió que no podía. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil y era como si una fuerza superior a su entendimiento lo retuviera en ese lugar exacto. Intentó luchar contra ella, sin éxito.

-No te atrevas a levantarte o te matare.

-¿Por que...?

-Te recuerdo que mi hermana y tú establecisteis un vínculo entre vosotros y hasta el momento es imposible romperlo. Hace unos minutos os habéis distanciado demasiado y estas son las consecuencias. Tu estás débil, pero a ella casi le cuesta la vida- dijo arrastrando las palabras con odio.

Sesshômaru volvió a mirar al la joven vampiresa que descansaba junto a él. Sí, Kagome parecía estar peor que nunca y de alguna forma sintió una presión dentro de él, una angustia extraña que no comprendía ni tenía deseos de hacerlo.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar, cazavampiros del demonio -el tono de odio y voluntad con el que Kikyô hablaba le hizo sospechar que iba a tener problemas- Vas a permanecer en el castillo hasta que pase el plazo. Vas a estar junto a mi hermana, te vas a comportar como un simple sirviente y no revelaras tu identidad a nadie. No le tocaras un solo pelo a ninguno de los habitantes del castillo y mucho menos a Kagome. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-No tengo por que obedecerte. Con matar a tu hermana se me acabo el problema del vinculo y tu no eres nade para darme ordenes.

La monarca esbozo una cruel y pérfida sonrisa que confirmo sus peores sospechas acerca de lo que estaba tramando la vampiro.

-Obedecerás, Sesshômaru, lo harás o mandare que le corten el cuello a tu hermano.

-Maldita chupasangre... ¿Donde est...?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero no me pongas a prueba ni te quepa duda de que Inuyasha esta bajo mi control en algún lugar de las mazmorras. Así que, la vida de tu hermano por la de mi hermana ¿trato hecho?

Mierda, al final iba a tomar por costumbre hacer tratos con vampiros... Estaba cayendo muy bajo, desde luego, pronto tocaría fondo. Y cuando eso pasara sabrían quien es.

-De acuerdo...

-Bien, ahora debo comprobar en que estado se encuentra el castillo y sus habitantes tras el "ataque enemigo" quédate con Kagome y no te separes de ella, esta todavía terriblemente débil.

Kikyô abandono la habitación y Sesshômaru maldijo por lo bajo. Los malditos chupasangres lo tenían contra las cuerdas.

-Ugh...

Volteo a mirar a Kagome con una expresión feroz en el rostro que inmediatamente mudo por otra de preocupación. La vampiro no daba señales de mejorar, si no justo lo contrario.

Repaso mentalmente lo que le había dicho Kikyô... Kagome había estado a punto de morir... Y todo por dejarle marchar. Era seguro que ella había sabido lo que ocurriría y aun y así no le había importado.

Intento aproximarse a ella, descubriendo que la maldita y misteriosa fuerza no tenía nada en contra de que se le acercara.

Sin saber ni lo que hacía rodeo suavemente a la vampiresa con sus brazos y la estrecho contra él. En un acto involuntario, Kagome se aferro a su pecho.

-Sesshômaru...

Sesshômaru soltó otra maldición por haberla abandonado.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Mientras, en algún lugar del palacio, otra vampiro se encontraba en brazos de quien no debería.

Allí, abrazados bajo las sabanas, piel contra piel, todo parecía carecer de importancia. Siempre había sido así entre ellos y siempre lo sería.

Breves encuentros a la espalda del resto del mundo que consumían sus almas como simples fósforos. Brillar un momento y apagarse al minuto siguiente.

-Kikyô...

-¿Si?

-¿De verás me tengo que quedar en esta habitaron durante a saber cuanto tiempo?

-Si, Inuyasha. Los Sirrui que hay en la puerta deberían dejarte claro que no vas a poder salir.

El cazavampiros la miro fastidiado.

-¡No puedes tenerme preso!

-Claro que puedo, te recuerdo que tú me tuviste presa a mí durante tres meses y no fuiste tan amable como yo.

-Habíamos quedado que olvidaríamos eso... Yo aun no sabía lo que ahora sé y solo eras una vampiro.

-Lo se, Inuyasha. Por eso tienes que entenderlo. No voy a dejar que tu hermano se la ruina de la mía.

-Tsk, si no hay más remedio... Lo que no entiendo es por que me has "encerrado" en una habitación, el resto del castillo sospechara. Debería estar en la mazmorra.

-No, por que Sesshômaru creerá que estás allí. Es la excusa perfecta y además...

-¿Además que?

-Hacerlo en la mazmorra seria muy incomodo.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Habían pasado dos días desde el "ataque enemigo" como Kikyô lo había declarado y en el castillo no se hablaba de otra cosa que de los dos "presos" que habitaban junto a ellos.

Sin saber ni como, la verdadera identidad de Sesshômaru e Inuyasha había corrido como la pólvora por el palacio y ya todos estaban al tanto. Como todos sabían que estaba haciendo cada hermano en ese mismo momento.

Inuyasha se encontraba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la torre este, custodiado día y noche por una docena de guardias Sirrui que no abrían la boca sobre su estado. Tan solo Kikyô podía entrar a verlo, bueno, a "torturarlo" creía todo el castillo.

Sesshômaru, en cambio, tenía la conducta más extraña de los dos. Permanecía junto a Kagome desde el día de la incursión y no se separaba de ella más que para comer o ir al baño. La opinión general era que tenía gran interés en la vida de su hermano.

Pero si todo el castillo creía eso y dormían tranquilos, Kikyô sabía que no era así y la conducta del mayor de los cazavampiros le era todo un misterio.

Ella no había dado la orden de que actuara como actuaba y sospechaba que Sesshômaru no deseaba que su hermana sufriera. Al menos eso le había quedado claro la única vez que logro entrar a la habitación sin que él la detectara y lo había visto abrazarla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aun tenía mucho sueño, pero no entendía el por que del calor.

Intento enfocar bien su mirada, pero no lo lograba, no veía más que manchas confusas y borrosas. Consiguió distinguir un destello plateado y supo quien estaba junto a ella, dándole calor.

Debía de ser de noche, puesto que él dormía con las respiración tranquila, pero sin apartarse de su lado.

Debería moverme, pensó, pero la agradable sensación de estar en los brazos de Sesshômaru podía con su hambre y su sed. Y aún no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para apartarlo de su lado. Dudaba siquiera que fuese capaz de ponerse en pie. Y su vista seguía sin aclararse. ¿Que podía hacer...?

-¿Kagome?

Sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos, pero los cerro al minuto siguiente a causa de lo mal que veía.

-Vaya... Te has... aprendido mi nombre...

Sesshômaru miraba con una extraña alegría a la joven vampiro que estaba en sus brazos despierta. Al menos ya lo peor había pasado y dejaría de atormentarse pensando si alguna vez despertaría.

-No hagas esfuerzos, duerme.

-Es que tengo hambre, pero no puedo moverme.

Las manos de Sesshômaru viajaron a la espalda de la joven y la atrajeron contra él, apoyando la cabeza de Kagome en su hombro.

-¿Sesshômaru?

-¿No tenías hambre?

Kagome entendió. No tenía fuerzas ya ni para hablar, solo trato de hacerlo despacio.

Sentía como lentamente hundía los colmillos en su cuello y aun y así no sintió dolor. Nunca lo sentía si era Kagome quien le mordía.

Bebió hasta quedar saciada y después descanso un poco apoyada en Sesshômaru, que no quería soltarla. Por fin podía ver con claridad y tenía algo de fuerza. El cazador se movió un poco y encendió al radio.

_Locutor: Y he aquí otra canción del álbum de Tsuchiya, la famosa y enigmática cantante que conquisto a medio mundo con "No me sigas". Aquí tenemos otra de sus extrañas melodías: "Frío"._

_Pienso que nos perdimos en un sueño,_

_Volamos muy alto, más allá del cielo,_

_Y nos perdimos en las noches sin lucero._

_Creímos que podríamos estar juntos,_

_La noche oscura envolvió los pecados,_

_La luna llena nos miraba llorando._

_No estés junto a mí,_

_No soy un ser caliente,_

_Pertenezco al frío de la muerte._

_¿Por que somos tan diferentes?_

_Un cuerpo frío y una mirada dulce,_

_Un cuerpo calido y ojos de hielo._

_Si quiero seguirte no puedo,_

_Si quieres seguirme lo pierdes todo,_

_No hay futuro para nosotros._

_No estés junto a mí,_

_No soy un ser caliente,_

_Pertenezco al frío de la muerte._

Kagome cayo dormida y Sesshômaru tan solo la contemplo unos minutos más antes de dormirse también.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

En las cocinas se encontraba un joven vampiro de cabello por los hombros y ojos oscuros, con un delantal y cara de mal genio pasando la escoba, cuando llegó la jefa de encargados con un objeto en la mano.

La cara del chico cambió en cuestión de segundos a una expresión de fingida humildad, mientras que el rostro de la recién llegada esta crispado de la indignación.

-Onigumo, ¿que diablos se supone es esto?

-Un candelabro con un poco de polvo, señora Kaede.

-¡¿Un candelabro?! Más bien polvo con un poco de candelabro. Límpialo ahora mismo, luego repasas todos los del castillo y después ve a las cocinas, la señorita Kagome acaba de despertar y hay que preparar la comida.

-Si, señora.

Plam

-Maldita bruja...

El vampiro extrae un pequeño espejo que escondía bajo el delantal.

-Mi señor.

Su imagen un poco desenfocada aparece reflejada en el cristal y poco después es sustituida por la imagen del Líder del Sur.

_¿Que ocurre, Onigumo?_

-La princesa Kagome acaba de despertar.

_Umm... Bien, todo marcha según lo previsto... _

-¿Que debo hace, señor?

_Ten paciencia... Kagura llegara al castillo dentro de tres días._

-Entiendo.

_Organízalo todo y cuando ella llegué ocupaos del asunto._

-Si, señor.

_Y recuerda, hay que comerse a la reina antes de hacer jaque al rey._

-A sus ordenes, señor.

La comunicación se corto y Onigumo se dirigió a cumplir con sus tareas con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

**Fin del Capitulo 7º**


	8. ¿Rutina o Locura?

Capítulo 8 ¿Rutina o locura

**Capítulo 8 ¿Rutina o locura?**

_Por: Aiduchi_

Kagome se iba encontrando mejor, aunque seguía durmiendo mucho y no se levantaba de la cama, ya había recuperado su sonrisa y alegría natural. A pesar de todo, ni Sesshômaru ni Kaede la dejaban hacer nada y no le permitían hacer nada sin su ayuda.

-Sesshômaru, quiero intentar andar un poco ayúdame.

-Ni soñarlo, Kagome, debes descansar.

-Solo un poco...

Kaede apareció tras la puerta con un cuenco de hierbas medicinales en las manos.

-¡Sesshômaru! ¡Eres basura! Me marcho un segundo y ya te veo convenciendo a Kagome para que se levante.

-No es cierto y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que me tienes ganas y no sabes aguantártelas.

-Mi pobre niña-dijo Kaede mientras pasaba de él y untaba una crema verde en las manos a Kagome-Tan frágil...tan buena .Ya verás como esto te sienta mejor.

-Kaede, era yo quien quería levantarse. Sesshômaru solo me dijo que no lo hiciese.

-Encima le proteges. Eres demasiada buena. Pero no te preocupes; hablaré personalmente con la reina para que le diga a este insensible que se vaya de una vez.-dicho eso se marchó con el cuenco en las manos.

-Perdónala es que es muy protectora conmigo.

-No te preocupes desde que llegue aquí me ha tenido manía.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas?

-Bien. Bueno una vez me obligó a limpiar a fondo los trofeos de la sala de los honores. Había que darles constantemente abrillantador de metales y grasa. Y encima algunos tenían manchas y había que frotarlos todo el rato. Era muy pesado.

-¿Y?

-Le dije a Kaede que me encantaba hacerlo, es más, le decía que me pasaba las noches limpiando los trofeos cuando en realidad dormía en un sillón que había allí. Estuve así un par de días hasta que me quitó ese trabajo. Si ahora supiese que en realidad lo odiaba más que nada, seguro que se tiraría de los pelos hasta quedarse calva.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! No está bien que me ría pero es que es muy gracioso.

-¿Gracioso? El sillón era odioso e incómodo- Sesshômaru se quedó extrañado ante la reacción de Kagome

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ,ja, ja, ja, ja...para...Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ,ja, ja.

De repente aparecieron en la habitación Sango y Ayame, seguidas de lo que parecía medio ejército del castillo.

-¡Kagome!-dijeron a la vez las dos damas de honor- Estábamos muy preocupadas

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-Kagome se asfixió con los abrazos de sus amigas.

El comandante de la patrulla se acercó a Kagome.

-Majestad, os encontráis mal y vuestras damas de honor solo os agotaran. Deben marcharse cuanto antes.

-No seáis así, comandante, estamos muy preocupadas por ella-dijo Sango.

-Es más deberían azotaros a cada uno de vosotros por impedirnos el paso. Somos herederas de las familias más poderosas e ilus...-empezó a soltar Ayame

-Me dan igual vuestros títulos, señorita Ayame, le prometí guardar esta puerta a su Majestad y lo haré. Marchaos antes de que nos oigan más criados y se forme un escándalo.

-Está bien, nos iremos-Sango se dirigió a Ayame-Nos vamos.

-Pero...esta bien...pero si en algún momento de la noche, la señorita Kagome se encuentra mal nosotras seremos las primeras en enterarnos.

-De acuerdo.

Rápidamente lo que había sido un gallinero de gritos, contraordenes y cuchicheos se convirtió en el más absoluto silencio. Sesshômaru que se había divertido con toda la escena semiescondido en una esquina, se sentó en la cama de ella.

Estaba preocupado y pensativo; pues una idea le rondaba la cabeza y no sabía como quitársela.

_¿Qué había hecho para acabar en esa cárcel de vampiros?¿Por qué Naraku lo había escogido como el elegido?¿Y por qué todavía tenía lagunas en la memoria?_

Luego se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo miraba fijamente intentando averiguar lo que le pasaba. Así que se olvidó de ellos y volvió a la realidad.

-Eres tonta.

-¿Por que?

-Cuando vinieron los guardias me distes una oportunidad para escapar aunque yo había intentado matarte antes. No me lo merecía.

-No, no te lo merecías –observó Kagome-pero pensé que si estabas intentado matarme para romper el vínculo, perdiendo un tiempo precioso, es porque no podías romperlo de otra manera. Y tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que la otra manera, era odiándome con todas tus fuerzas.

-Excelente, pero se te olvida una cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Intenté que me odiases lo suficiente para que lo rompieses para poder irme.

-Pero no lo hice. Ni pienso hacerlo; así que si quieres irte tendrás que hacerlo tú solo.

-De todos modos, todavía no he dicho que quiera irme. Aquí me lo paso bastante bien; me paso el día tumbado.

-Sesshômaru...

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre...

-Llamaré a los del servicio.

-No puedo aguantarme. Además ¿que te importa?

-No, no pienso darte mi sangre ni ahora ni nunca. Te esperas.

-Venga, si es solo un poquito. Además estoy muy enfermita.

--

Sango y Ayame habían salido de la habitación muy disgustadas y a la vez aliviadas. No habían hecho nada más que escuchar cotilleos de los criados que iban desde una enfermedad tropical vampírica hasta un bulto verde parlante en la cabeza de ella.

Así que saber que estaba en la cama casi todo el rato durmiendo y con grandes probabilidades de mejora les había aliviado más que la paz entre todos los clanes vampíricos. Al llegar a su habitación Sango cogió, como todos los días, la carta que habían dejado en el suelo para ella.

-Lee las cartas, Sango, al menos para saber de quien son.

-No hace falta; de todos mis pretendientes sospechosos, hay uno que encabeza la lista y con diferencia. No necesito leerla para saberlo.

-Entonces ¿Para qué las guardas en tu mesita de noche?

-Por...por no hacerle un feo-se sonrojó y esquivo la mirada escudriñadora de Ayame para cambiar de tema-¿Y a ti te sigue gustando Kôga?

-¿Eh?...a mi...-Le llegó el turno a Ayame sonrojarse-¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Es evidente; necesitas tres valerianas cada vez que lo ves_

-Deberías declararte

-No...él va en serio con Kagome. Además ella es mejor para él. Es más bonita y encima es la princesa. Tiene mejor reputación y clase. Yo lo único que hago es estorbar-Sango bofeteó a Ayame-pero...

-No permito a nadie que menosprecie a mi amiga Ayame ni siquiera tú.

-¿Eh?

-Tú no eres así. Mi amiga Ayame es valiente y decidida. No le importa la opinión de los demás y aunque este un poco loca y se olvide de las normas es mucho mejor que cualquier vampiresa pija y noble.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy mucho mejor que esas asquerosas pijas!- se subió a la mesa del escritorio.

-¡Sí!

-¡Me voy a declarar a Kouga!

-¡Sí!

-¡Y si me dice que no, él se lo pierde!

-¡Sí!

-¡Y tú vas a leer las cartas de tu admirador y las vas a contestar!

-¡Sí!-se dio cuenta- ¡Nooooo..! No lo pienso hacer ni en un millón de años.

A Kaede no se le escapaba nada. Llevaba más años que nadie en el castillo y sabía mejor que nadie los secretos del castillo y los de sus habitantes. Había quien decía que las paredes del castillo le hablaban y le decían todo. En realidad, Kaede había desarrollado una gran capacidad de observación y deducción gracias a tantos años de experiencia cuidando de nobles y cumpliendo sus caprichos.

Así que en cuanto salió de la habitación de Kagome ya sabía más o menos lo que debía hacer. Fue corriendo a la habitación de Kikyô dispuesta a contarle todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos.

La parejita todavía no se había levantado de la cama cuando oyeron que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Se vistieron rápidamente y con prisas. En cuanto se pusieron todas sus ropas; Kikyô dio permiso para entrar a su habitación.

-Adelante.

-Majestad, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Kagome.

-¿Es que ha empeorado su salud?

-No, está enamorada.

-¿Y para eso me molestas?

-Me preocupa de que este enamorada de quien no debe. Y no lo digo solo por su posición de princesa heredera.

-Mientras ella sepa lo que quiera no me meteré en sus asuntos. Y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo. Ya es mayorcita para decidir.

-Pero...

-Entiendo que te preocupe y más cuando sabes que va a salir mal, pero debes respetarla y apoyarla pase lo que pase.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo es posible?

-No eres a la única que le hablan las paredes-le sonrió-ve a hacer tus obligaciones; debes estar muy ocupada ahora que te pasas casi todo el día cuidando de Kagome.

-Muchas gracias, Majestad, por su tiempo-dijo Kaede mientras se marchaba hacia las cocinas.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Sí, Kikyô?

-Ya puedes salir del armario.

El joven cazavampiros golpeó con frustración las puertas de madera, con un sujetador encima de la cabeza y cara de estar siendo humillado.

-¿Qué piensas de tu hermano?

-Que era el mejor y el más cruel cazavampiros que he conocido nunca, pero ahora ha cambiado mucho. Lo poco que he hablado con él me ha parecido muy diferente. Pero ¿Qué a que viene esa pregunta?

-A nada. Solamente era por curiosidad.

-¿Entonces?

-No te preocupes-le sonrió pícaramente-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-¿Qué te parece lo que habíamos dejado?

**Fin del Capitulo 8.**


End file.
